Axel Blaze
Gouenji Shuuya(豪炎寺 修也 DUB: Axel Blaze), een van de hoofdpersonen van de Inazuma Eleven (Game), anime en manga, was de voormalige spits van Kirkwood. Daarna was hij de spits van Raimon en later ook de spits van Inazuma Japan. In Inazuma Eleven GO is Axel de nieuwe slechterik van de serie. Het was onthuld dat hij de huidige "Holy Emperor" is, de baas van Fifth Sector, onder de alias Ishido Shuuji (イシド シュウジ). Hij is ook de coach van Seidouzan. Profiel Inazuma Eleven (Game) *''"A cool transfer student renowned as a legendary striker."'' ''Achtergrond'' thumb|left|Gouenji toen hij nog jong was met zijn familie.Zelfs toen hij klein was, was Axel al een getalenteerde speler. Zijn ouders gingen vaak naar zijn wedstrijden om hem aan te moedigen. Ze zeiden dat hij talent voor voetbal had en dat ze daar heel erg trots op waren. Ondanks de trots die hij had voor zijn zoon die zo goed voetbal speelde, wilde hij dat Axel niet meer ging voetballen en in plaats daarvan dokter werd. Axel en zijn vader hebben het er sinds die tijd de hele tijd over zitten ruziën. ''Voor de finale van het Voetbal Frontier toernooi(een jaar voor de serie begon), wat de wedstrijd was van Kirkwood tegen Royal, kwam Axel's kleine zusje terecht in een auto-ongeluk en lag van toen af aan in coma. Hierdoor werd de bond die Gouenji met zijn vader had nog slechter. Julia werd toen opgenomen in het Inazuma Algemene Ziekenhuis, waar Gouenji's vader werkte. thumb|left|Gouenji als kind.Sinds het ongeluk waarbij Julia in coma raakte, dacht Axel dat als hij nooit voetbal had gespeeld, het ongeluk nooit zou gebeuren en hoe hij gewoon kon relaxen en voetbal kon spelen, terwijl zij pijn leidt. Axel heeft altijd een amulet bij zich dat Julia heeft gemaakt, hij veranderde van school(Raimon) en zweerde dat hij, totdat Julia wakker wordt, niet meer voetbal ging spelen. Uiterlijk Hij heeft "vurig", platinum blond haar en zigzag wenkbrauwen. Hij ziet er gewoonlijk heel serieus uit. Met normale kleren aan, draagt hij een witte sweater met capuchon met een oranje vest eroverheen, een bruine broek en rode sneakers. thumb|Het amulet dat Yuuka aan Gouenji gaf.thumb|left|Gouenji in de TCG. Tijdens seizoen 2, toen hij ondergedoken was, droeg hij een oranje vest met blauwe strepen op de mouwen en bruine schoenen. Hij heeft een normale tot bruine huidskleur. In een van de Inazuma Eleven 2009 artwork covers had hij een eigen donkergrijs-bruine yukata met grijze strepen die verticaal omlaag lopen. In GO heeft hij puntig haar dat naar beneden is gestyled met azuurblauwe thumb|Gouenji toen hij onderduikte in Okinawa.highlights. Zijn huidskleur is iets gebruinder dan in de eerste serie. Hij draagt een rode colbert over een wit shirt, een rode broek en grijze legerlaarzen over zijn broek heen. Hij draagt ook een grijze sjaal/stropdas die hij niet samenknoopt, maar gewoon losjes laat hangen. Zijn accessoires bestaan uit een lange ketting met witte, groene en rode kralen, een korte ketting met een gouden kraal. Hij draagt ook een paarse en een groene oorbel aan een oor. In de eerste aflevering van GO droeg hij een zwarte mantel en kap. Persoonlijkheid thumb|left|Ishido Shuuji in de TCG.Hij is cool en meestal erg kalm. Hij geeft heel veel om zijn kleine zusje en thumb|Gouenji in de manga.zijn passie voor voetbal. Wanneer een van zijn teamgenoten het niet goed doet, trapt hij de bal hard naar hen en als ze verbaasd naar hem kijken laat hij ze hun fouten realiseren en corrigeert ze dan. Dit laat zien dat hij zich in anderen interesseert en dat hij hun gevoelens begrijpt en deelt hun verdriet en vreugde ten alle tijde. Hij is meestal snel met denken(ook in de manga). thumb In de manga is hij iets mysterieuzer afgebeeld en is hij gemakkelijk geïrriteerd door Mark's pogingen om hem te werven voor de voetbalclub. Nadat hij zich aansloot bij de voetbalclub wilde hij de club zelfs verlaten, omdat de club zelf niet goed functioneerde en omdat Jack Wallside's verdediging niet goed genoeg was. Toen Jack echter zijn techniek gebruikte, bleef Axel uiteindelijk wel in de club. Het kon ook worden gezien dat hij geeft om anderen. Bijvoorbeeld: toen Sharon Evans (Marks moeder) vertelde dat Ray Dark degene was die Mark's opa had vermoord, stond hij op het punt om Ray Dark te stompen. Gelukkig hield Mark hem net op tijd tegen. In GO, toen het bekend werd dat hij Ishido Shuuji was, bleek hij alleen te proberen voetbal te redden van Fifth Sector. Game uiterlijk Sprite en Avatar Game Uiterlijk Sprite en Avatar Personage zicht Concept Design Tumblr_m1vcp8cT9p1qhauoro2_1280.jpg|Gouenji's personage vel The-design-of-character-in-IE-inazuma-eleven-30471606-705-513.jpg|Gouenji in GO Personage Design Stats Inazuma Eleven '''Op Lvl. 99' *Stamina: 68 *Guts: 60 Hissatsu Anime only *'SH Crossfire ' *'SH Inazuma No. 1 ' *'SH Dragon Tornado ' *'SH Inazuma No. 1 Otoshi ' *'SH Prime Legend' *'SH Jet Stream ' *'SH The Earth' *'SH Twin Boost F' *'SH Honoo no Kazamidori ' *'SH Tiger Storm' *'SH Koutei Penguin 2gou' Inazuma Eleven *'SH Fire Tornado' *'SH Inazuma Otoshi' *'DF Quick Draw' Inazuma Eleven 2 *'SH Fire Tornado' *'SH Bakunetsu Storm' *'SH Inazuma Otoshi' *'OF Heat Tackle' Inazuma Eleven 3 *'SH Fire Tornado' *'SH Bakunetsu Storm' *'SH Bakunetsu Screw' *'SH Grand Fire ' Inazuma Eleven 3 - Neo Raimon *'SH Maximum Fire' *'SH Grand Fire G5' *'OF 真 Heat Tackle' *'SK Zokuseikyouka' Inazuma Eleven GO *'SH 真 Fire Tornado' *'SH Joker Rains' *'SH Fire Tornado DD' *'SK Konshin!' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'SH Fire Tornado' *'SH Bakunetsu Screw' *'SH Triangle ZZ' *'SK Kanzen Nenshou' Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO *'KH Enma Gazard' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'KH Enma Gazard' Hissatsu Tactieken *' Dual Typhoon' Relaties *'Gouenji Yuuka' (Zusje) *'Gouenji Masato' (Neefje) *'Gouenji Katsuya' (Vader) Weetjes *Hij is de enige speler van Inazuma Japan die alle wedstrijden speelde. *In Raimon speelde hij de wedstrijd tegen Otaku niet vanwege een blessure. *Al zijn 1-persoon schoten zijn met een draai. *Zijn vader wilde dat hij geneeskunde ging studeren in Duitsland en zou stoppen met voetbal. *Toen hij stopte met werken bij Fifth Sector, had hij geen blauwe highlights meer. Categorie:Raimon Categorie:Coach Categorie:Aanvoerder Categorie:Aanvallers Categorie:Vuur Personage Categorie:Inazuma Japan Categorie:GO Personage Categorie:Raimon Personage Categorie:FFI Personage Categorie:Antagonist Categorie:Kidokawa Seishuu Categorie:Avatar Gebruikers Categorie:Protagonist Categorie:Chrono Stone Personages Categorie:Fifth Sector Categorie:Personages Categorie:Man Categorie:Inazuma Japan B Categorie:Witte Team Categorie:Neo Raimon